


We Knew It

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it, Lils. I see the way James and Hugo look at each other,” Harry told Lily. “It’s okay, as long as they’re happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Knew It

_Title : We Knew It_

_Characters : James/Hugo_

_Genre : Family_

_Summary : “I know it, Lils. I see the way James and Hugo look at each other,” Harry told Lily. “It’s okay, as long as they’re happy.”_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter isn’t mine._

.-.-.

                Lily couldn’t remember when she knew it for the first time, that her eldest brother harbored special feelings for Hugo. People thought that Albus, the shy and silent boy, was the observant type in the family but Lily knew it wasn’t true. Albus still didn’t know about James and Hugo. If only Albus paid more attention like Lily did.

                Sometimes Lily sighed exasperatedly when she caught James trying to discreetly stare at Hugo. Something in James’s facial expressions softened and his usually mischievous eyes sparkled. James would tease Hugo’s red hair and freckled face, casually throw his arm around Hugo’s shoulders or just simply talk to him. He would smile a real smile when Hugo laughed at his silly stories. Lily wanted to laugh everytime James tried to tame his wild hair when they would visit Uncle Ron’s family.

                Lily thought it was sweet when Hugo returned James’s affection.

                She wondered how her Mum and Dad would react.

                Apparently her Dad was cool about it. “I know it, Lils. I see the way James and Hugo look at each other,” Harry told her. “It’s okay, as long as they’re happy.”

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
